


Free Will

by juhaal



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe moving foward, Episodes 3x20 and 3x21 feels, F/M, Had to take my angst on something and this happened, I'm so hurt with the series, Kind of spoiler?, Luci's feelings, Lucifer hurting, lets hope not, seriously, tiny oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhaal/pseuds/juhaal
Summary: He was too late.But the beauty of free will was that everyone had a choice, even if it didn't include you at all.





	Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> Its not a big spoiler actually. I took something and created a whole sad thing from it, so it should be safe hahahaha
> 
> I admit it: I watched 3x21 before it aired (leaked God knows how). So, I already saw what happened. If you prefer to wait for the official release, mark this one for later and lets suffer together. Please.
> 
> Oh, and I wrote this tiny piece hearing "Coldplay - O (Fly On) Instrumental Version" because I like to drown in misery sometimes. 
> 
> Well, hope you guys like it!

He was too late.

He could have had a life with her. A family, a real one. He could have been responsible for her happiness, her smiles and laughs; he could have been her partner in more ways than only at work. He could have been the one to treat her the way she deserved, to be that someone worthy of her.

But he blew it all up, didn’t he?

He watched from afar when she accepted to marry _him_. He watched from afar when she got married to _him_.

He stayed, but no more by her side, because he just couldn’t take it anymore. The guilt, the remorse… The absolute love, the purest thing he had ever felt.

And he left.

Sometimes he could see Chloe looking around herself, mainly when she spotted his corvette parked near. But he stayed hidden in plain sight, knowing it to be the best disguise. And he watched her, always trying to keep her safe just like he always did. He stopped the bad guys before they could hurt her, and maybe it wasn’t so subtle, after all, once she found them gagged and their hands handcuffed to their feet.

When she appeared on his penthouse, or even on Lux, he stayed on his rooftop, smoking. Waiting for her to leave, because he just couldn’t look to her beautiful and emotional eyes and stop his own love for her from hurting himself. It just hurt, nowadays. Her hand shone with the sun’s reflection created by her wedding ring, ripping his heart to more pieces than it already had.

He was a coward, always had been.

So, time passed. Years. _They_ created a family of their own. Beatrice now had siblings. Chloe and _he_ had grandchildren. They grew old together, until Pierce left first. And he didn’t feel any pleasure in it, because he knew that the man would be on hell without a doubt.

When her day was getting nearer and nearer, he received the news from Amenadiel. His brother was back on his Father graces for a while now, and he still came to Earth to be with him from time to time. His last visit gave him the day and the hour of Chloe’s death, and on that precise moment he couldn’t stay away anymore.

He wouldn’t see her ever again, after that, because his Detective would go to Heaven. It was his last chance to say the words that he had been too late to say, but that had been stuck on his throat for decades.

There was no one at home, only her. She was drinking slowly a cup of tea, the vapor rising from the liquid, sitting on her sofa in front of the fireplace. She was staring mindlessly ahead, deep in her thoughts. It was the most beautiful scene he had seen in the last years.

She had aged, and still all he could see was his Chloe. Her beautiful and pure soul, so obviously seen through her blue eyes.

He sat right beside her. Her soul watching him through her, her whole body frozen on the spot while she stared at him like she was seeing a ghost.

“Lucifer…?” She whispered, shaken, rising one of her hands in his direction, her wrinkled fingers going for his face, for his cheek, trying to prove to herself that he was indeed there. When her fingers touched him, tears reached for her eyes. “Is that really you?”

He smiled softly, absorbing every crease of old age and wisdom that she had now; absorbing her white hair and still red mouth, absorbing her whole. It was so long since he saw her from so near.

“Yeah, its me Detective.” He replied, and when her endearment fell from his lips, she sobbed.

“Oh, Lucifer… I missed you so much.” She whispered wetly. He cupped her face with one of his big hands, feeling the softness of her skin carefully.

“And I you, Detective.” She snorted, hearing him calling her that again.

“I am not a Detective anymore. Hadn’t been for a few decades.” She corrected him, putting her cup on the little center table.

“You will always be the Detective for me.” He added, grinning. She shook her head to both sides, amused. It was like no time had passed at all.

“You didn’t change anything… Not your appearance, not your personality.” She commented softly, her blue eyes taking note of every little detail of him. He was as handsome as she remembered.

“Immortality, right?” He joked softly, and somehow he could see on her eyes that she believed in him… Maybe she did for some time, already.

“What are you doing here, Lucifer?” She asked, with a knowing tone to her voice that he had missed _so damn much_.

His Detective had always read him so much better than himself.

“I…” He murmured, staring at those magnificent eyes, trapped into their deepness. She was mesmerizing. “I’ve came to say my goodbye.” He put both his hands on her face, pulling her to him weakly.

Their foreheads touched, their eyes closed.

“So it’s already time, hm?” She asked, sounding so acceptive and in terms with her mortality... She was a wonder, wasn’t she? Always had been.

“Yeah.” He agreed quietly, savoring her heat and her presence. “It is.” Lucifer added, making soft circles on her cheeks with his thumbs. “I have always loved you, Chloe… You know that, right?”

She started sobbing again.

“I always will.” He continued, quietly giving her a soft closed mouth kiss.

When she opened her eyes again, Lucifer felt his heart warmer than ever in his life.

“Me too.”

 

-

 

She died of old age on his arms. This time, he didn’t watch from the distance.  He stayed, even when it shouldn’t had been possible to hurt this much.

But he stayed.

Until he heard Beatrice’s voice calling for her, and he vanished on a _woosh_ of white brilliant feathers.

A single feather left behind, tightly secure on Chole’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The last episodes are tearing me apart little by little, and I just can't take this anymoooooore. 
> 
> What do you guys think about the last episodes?


End file.
